Dude, there is a owlbear in my yard
by brunofanofk
Summary: Reincarnate after you kick the bucker is a sweet deal, to reincarnate in a world with magic is even more so, have to deal with a more bizarre Jurassic park for a backyard…not so much; and don't get me started on the paranoid fear of magical bogeyman whispering away children in the ADULTS of all things! [SI], [OC], partial [AU], need beta reader. Rewrited
1. Chapter 1

Dude, there is a owlbear in my yard

Reincarnate after you kick the bucker is a sweet deal, to reincarnate in a world with magic is even more so, have to deal with a more bizarre Jurassic park for a backyard…not so much; and don't get me started on the paranoid fear of magical bogeyman whispering away children in the ADULTS of all things! [SI], [OC], partial [AU], need beta reader. Rewrited

 **AUTHOR LETTER**

So, it's been over a decade since my cousin showed me cartoon where a bunch of kids not much older than me were put in a deathmatch tournament for the amusement of adults, people's arms were blow off by bug, anime Michael Jackson cursed people with hitches marks, and the general awesome display of power mixed with a tension of political intrigue. Where we follow the story of a shunned boy-soldier try to find his own ground to stand to his ideals in a land of prejudice, feuds and sheer desensitizement toward life and the rule and easy answer are hard to come by. I wasn't so rocked in a series since I was six and watched a craze old man find a reincarnated goddess and cross the world procreating to create an army to defend her by orphaning the shoots and send them in a goofy chase for sacred clothes that most would fail and die for… that lead us to a six years old Seya break rocks with his fists and cutting other children ears with his hands.

Today I watched Dragon Ball Z – ninja edition on youtube and let tell you, even if I could see the grow-up characters I can't recognize them for who they were. So this half a farewell and half homage to a series that is close to my heart, a personal closure of sort. whose good memories outweigh the generic piece of shit that it is today.

So before you start let me get started with sub topic or **author rant** – please feel free to ship this next paragraph and start reading the actual story.

To starters the actual size of the continent. If you have the basic idea of how geographic flora works you know that the elemental continent is the size of an actual continent or continent sized country like Australia, USA, Brazil, and Africa. But kishimoto life in freaking island and can't gripe the scales of distance down – to Konoha encrusted in the middle of amazonas's forest to Suna lost around a shit load of sand in the Sahara is tree days walk. I won't even start to comply about why a forest can't share border with a desert, needing a land of intersection like a savanna. Imagine that today you were introduced to this mystic and esoteric land of the narutoverse, where ninja villages acting as private armies sell their services to countries, demons and all plethora of different creatures share land with humans, talking animals and magic powers is somewhat normal. Now imagine all this inside of a teacup. No wonder the ninja business is this popular, people are killing for space. The land of enigma that gave a vibe of a thriving world with complications and adventure was lost.

I can accept that the sharinga can control the bijuu and wood release restrain them, but to make a BLIND Madara of all things 1x9 all tailed beast and restrain them in that demon statuette in a second while before a ritual accomplish by some of the most powerful criminals of the world took three days!? Fuck you kishimoto, you had him dying for a backstab penetration because you literally made him too OP to be defeatable! You could have prevented this! Kyubee was the demon Lucifer himself incarnated, his power bottomless, his rage endless and his fury unstoppable and later he was turned in a freaking mascot. There is no amount of training to justify a human being more powerful than a millennium old demon, let alone nine of them, Minato at least had the help of the death God.

As cool as the sage of six path idea was it simply isn't something he thought of in the beginning of the series; considering how op sages are, and the point of the ninshu is to form sages. If Hagomoro had graduated one of his students into sage before his passing, then there should be a monastic order similar to the samurais of Iron country. With 4 or more there should be a parallel league of monasteries that rival all shinobi villages together.

Bullshit prophesy – the whole point of Neji fight is that there is no fate… except when this fate is the red carpet for me to godhood. Naruto was charismatic character exactly because nothing to him came easily making you genuinely wish for him to succeed, he managed thing by work himself around his problems: rasengan too hard to learn, use clone to assist, bypassing the talent pre-requirement; Kiba is too strong to beat in a direct fight, fart in his face and imitate Sasuke combo; Zabuza is trapped kakashi, disguise as shuriken and free him; Garaa in turning into a demon, thousand years of pain his as with a kunai wrapped in a bomb tag.

As tempting as it was to see him power through obstacles, wishing him to tap in the nine-tails power to crush opponents, the fact that him persevered under his own power even in a hard situation is what made him appealing and charismatic, what made his conviction moving. I remember to cry like, five times watching the series in phase one. I waited for three actual years for him to come from his training… to this load of crap.

So, end of author rant. This is my first try at it, please, feel free to help me out in constructing this tale and remember I am sort of dork to lore so know that I trying to make these magic mungojumbo more understandable I can. Maybe a subchapter about the discipline of magic is a good idea?

Lush greenery greeted my sight as I made my way through the foliage of the field. Heart beats more euphorically than it ever could in my past life, muscles flexing as I went up and down trees and tracks of land, jumping up to gaining impulse, kick consecutively over barks of trees, going high enough to reach a tall branch. With casual easy I see myself across the air with a grace only a professional gymnast should be able to muster, using the momentum to see myself soaring across the field to the top of other tree more than six meters away.

The sensation of weightlessness as I twist in the air bring me an intoxicating ecstasy, the comforting ache in my muscles says to me that I can go on further, that it want to go further. This forest is my personal playground. I know this area like the palm of my hand, have explored it was soon as I could walk.

I would like to go further but father would sure throttle me if I happen to be late… or if he discovered that a bypassed the boundaries he stipulated to be safe for me to go on my own.

Finally the threes started to thin out and the small community that have been my home in the past seven year can be seen.

The lack of platforms should surely slow me down, but what is the fun in it? With a disregard to safety, good sense and property that only the youth can get away with I continued in my reckless charge.

Using the last great tree I jumped across the small river to one of the wood bean, or rather thee truck, supports of the bridge that must be used to reach the village, jumping from bean to bean until I reach the other side. That should be the end of it, but luck for me "uncle" Mashima, (or is it Marcheda? I never bother to remember the names of people I don't like or care about) was passing by carrying over his hear what I was pretty sure amounted to twice his weight in sacks of grains from the communal fiends. God, or gods, I can't really say for sure; I never will get used how even "regular" humans can pull off things like that! Sure even modern science agrees that the contemporaneous man is the weakest generation of humans that ever graced the earth, with Olympic champions of today being outperformed by regular Joes of the past, but this is ridiculous.

Seeing the opportunity I don't waste time to jump up his cargo and then over to closest wall. "You brat, wait for me to put my hands in you!" I should really know better but since my rebirth this 'compulsion' to needle people's nerve eats at me with passion. I blame mother for this quirk, I am sure father silently in the privacy of his solemn mind does the same.

Turning back I smile at him, a small but broad thing that ooze wickedness of a criminal that knew would never be arrested. That did the trick, the short fused old man tried to charge at me, eyes blazing in the promise to deliver righteous vengeance, momentarily forgetting of his cargo losing balance as I dashed away in open mirth, running back to my course as he cursed me – that was the better performance of a clown malabalist I had seen in this new life. The laugh of the women cleaning clothes by riverside reached my ears just making me feel that much happier with my small misgiving.

Parkour thought the village was always a fun activity, it was a small and lovely thing, designed in an asiatic architecture, resembling an idyllic Korean/Chinese community in architecture, the likes of which could only exist in fiction, bursting with activity in its own way. Mister Furinji skills in his woodwork sure show through, the place give a rustic elegancy that makes one feel welcomed. The houses were made of solid high quality woods that would have made them more expensive than masonry in my old life, but as oak like trees grow here like weed in these megafauna, literally faster than most people can bother to cut down, they are really common.

This turns farming complicated since clearing the field is not really a viable option, forcing us to cultivate crops like injuns, cleansing the field of surrounding bigger trees and sowing the plants around them, attaching branches of fruit bearing trees to those trees, many which a had never seen before (that didn't exist or were extinct) and taking measures to avoid plagues and insects. This turns out surprising ok, most probable has to do with the tree rot network that allow bigger trees to trade nourishment with the smaller ones, not that anyone of this place or time know of such thing.

Turning toward the hoof top of the common halls, the tallest construction, I start to track my prey. He said earlier that he would be coming home around now, before sun set.

And sure enough I see the silhouette of the man. The familiar mop of his lush darker than black mane, almost glossing as it absorbed the ambient light easily gave him away as much as the game he brought in his back, a moss-fur-covered deer, this little bastards are fast and hard to track duo to its natural camouflage, even for this world's standards. But having a tender and almost already seasoned fresh they sure are popular delicacy, selling for a high price in the capitals if one could properly salt it without ruining it's flavor; next week's dinner is barbecue then. And by his track he is going to mister Onoki workshop, the blacksmith of the village, a baldy ginger, almost red, bear of a man with arms thicker than my torso and a powerlifted body build.

This is going to be fun! Just you wait old man, today a get you for sure! Trying to get the better spot to ambush him I soon see a corner adequate to strike and how to get there before him, the easy part is out. Now concentrating I activate my presence concealment to hire my presence from my prey, it is a necessary skill to develop if one wishes to sneak on someone like him. Even animals can do it and since and I am no stranger to dowel in the wilds in search of game, my old father too had a fondness of nature.

To pick this skill, or rather, to remember it had come naturally to me. I just had to remember how it feels to craw in the bed of roots and leafs under the night sky, the pulse of life one feels as small animals and insects running by the ground, almost like everything is alive; how one's sense expand as you reach a state of thoughtlessness, there is only you and the world around you, breathing as one. The light of moon and stars is enough to see as well as daytime, the small rustle of leafs is enough for ears to pick the movement of anything bigger than a lapdog from the ruffle of leafs, the nose is able to pick the smell of leafs, flowers, animals and the metallic taste of blood.

I dash forward, with an economy of movements and smoothness that would have baffled me if it wouldn't cost my concentration. Moving up roofs and down alleys cutting to where I knew he would have to cross. Reaching the sweet spot I crouched the best I could and prepared to bolt like the feline my mother tease my father and myself to be(I am a dog person, thank you very much) and waited.

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

 _"Waiting is the most important part of any hunt, that is why is the situation is not favorable you should wait it out or retreat to try again. Don't let your greed or impatience ever impairs your judgment! Be vigilant for you may turn into prey. Trust your instincts for they will tell you when the time in nigh and once you start don't hesitate"_

 **NOW!**

I bolt from my platform over the semi-hoof of the alley going against his blind spot at a speed of a panther. Yes, got you this time old man!

The joy of victory was short lived though. Before I even realized father twisted himself out of my course, using one leg as an axis to spin himself behind me at the last second and used his free hand to brace me against his abdomen, gentle killing my momentum then stabilizing his grip on me in his waist, putting me in an awkward stance.

Satisfied he lifted myself to his face… with me upside down, giving me the best satisfied smile his taciturn and chiseled features and taciturn disposition could allow him. I sure as hell wasn't pouting!

"Not fair! I did everything right, how did you see me!?"

Fierce lion eyes shinned with a prankster joy of one that was one-upped far too many times to let a chance slide by when it appeared "Ma, little Manu is disgruntled that his ambush failed? Maybe you should work to better hide your 'mischief intent' you were oozing from up the common hall. I saw you coming from miles away since that alley was obvious the best spot for a pipsqueak like you to go after me, even if I couldn't sense you moving toward me until you pounced." His powerful and grave voice taunted me.

Blast! I was so sure to have caught him this time, and his gloating sure is rubbing the wound, but I will be the one to laugh last, wait and see old man!... "Pfss ha ha ha."

After falling in conformable silence I adjust myself over his shoulder to get a free ride, this should be uncomfortable to most people, especially with our carcass over his other shoulder but dad didn't seem to mind.

Sielba sure cut an imposing figure, being what one would expect to come out if a tiger or lion were to discard his fur and walk like a man. A figure that towered over everyone else in the village, except uncle Onoke and Kihimitsu, with 210 centimeter, a powerful build and broad shoulders, athletic body with toned muscles that flexed with his every move resembling hoped braids of steel rope, a fluid smoothness and laze grace of steps. He was a awe figure gifted with aristocratic feature and broad jaw that cut him as a handsome brutish man that one would expect to pose in the cape with a suit in that magazine of frivolities one can't help but find in waiting rooms everywhere. Mother says he is really shy though, in his face, much to his disconcert and our amusement.

After a bit more walking and the sound of hammer and anvil hitting each other becomes audible while we see by the door of our destination a cute little thing with red hair put on pigtails with a disgruntled expression. My smile expanded immediately when her startled gaze registered me, turning her childish face sour, eyes pinning in silent condemnation, arms disclosed and legs separated as finger pointed in accusation to the criminal of the century.

"Manu, stay where you are and let me kill you!" the little spitfire runs toward me in blind fury, jumping at me unmindful of my old man' smile toward her antics. I jump off of my seat and start to run away from her avoiding her grip, using dad's body as a shield as we both started to circle each other. Fiery purple eyes track my every move as she tries to seize any apendant she could get a hold on to push me toward her as we circle dad's legs. Nana had a punch far too strong for a girl, that baby gorilla, but this only mean that this game is more exciting.

"What is it nana-chan? You said you wanted a honey peach pie for super and I got enough eggs for mom and aunt to make it for us. Do you have to try and punch a hole in me every time something is asked out of you?"

"YOU USED ME AS BAIT! Thant bag of lures you gave me was full of holes, my back became drenched in its blood and those fiendish birds chased me until the riverbank!" "Now, now, don't need to be this possessed over so little. I knew such strong girl wound be able to get away from some skittish chicken. I watched it all after all, even warned aunt to have a hot bath ready. But I needed time to collect the goods. It is like they say: one must break some eggs to make an omelet! ●ω● "

"The only thing broken when I am done will be you! You planned this from the start, even making you studies earlier! I have been stuck all afternoon in front of a desk so as to not be left behind in our common lessons while you goofed around!" "It is not my fault that I was born this smart, you simple have to put more effort in you studies. Now stop chasing me or the fruits I collected will be kneaded! I have blue-blossom-apples with me, they are your favorite ."

Seeing he momentary halt duo to my bribe I reach my bag and pull out the goods, bringing it close like some species of tread to an over energetic mascot. "Do you really don't want it, even after all the trouble I had to get my hands on it just for you?" The words had their intended effect as Nanabi had her eye glued to the high sugar fruits as if hypnotized.

"Well, you actually had the trouble to get all ingredients for me, so I guess I can graciously accept this olive branch this time… But don't think I will let it slide next!" ending her tirade proceed to snap the impossible sweet apple off my hand with a ferocity that got me checking if I still had all my fingers. Damn, this glutton girl with sugar addiction, I sure as hell wont deal with her sugar high!

Nana happiness, much to my delight, was cut short when a massive meaty hand grabbed the tread before she could give the first bite. "Now, now, let's not spoil your appetite for dinner shall we?" Saying his piece, Onoki proceed to eat the treat himself, eating half of it with one bite and then giving the rest to my father who did the same. Where parents legally obligated to troll their children or something? Not that I am complaining, nana distressed face sure was cute to look at. "Papa, it was mine!" "There sure are more of those with our little miscreant my habanero sapling, don't need to fret, ha ha ha." Damn it Onoki, I am too low on prana for this and my reinforcement already wore off when I reached the village! …well, for good or ill I can't lose this chance to needle at her. "I never said I would give them over though."

That turned out to be a mistake, I realize. With an expression of determination merged with jolly anticipation she turns to me, already seizing weakness. "This just mean that I have to take them by force, doesn't it? :)" These were stars sparking in her eyes? And here I thought a lazy sun bath over the twilight was all the excitement I had left for the day, that girl's stamina is serious freakish. Without delay she jumps me intending on inflicting unspeakable toward my poor person. In reflex I coach low, seizing her shoulders with my hands a force one leg against her belly as I let her momentum push us in the ground and propel her in the air as I loose said grip… land her right in the soot and charcoal place.

In the corner of my sight the adults gave me exasperating and pitying looks but the look of incomprehension in Nana face as she contemplated that her recent spotless clean figure now lay spoiled got all my attention because I knew, as sure as the sun rise of tomorrow, that a world of hurt wait me.

Seizing the moment I throw my father the bag strapped over my shoulder and run away, just in time too. "MANU, COME BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!" This is going to be my entire afternoon, isn't it?

* * *

After a grueling and better forgotten ordeal I sink my tired body over a pool of hot water illuminated by the stars, letting they wash away my hurt, aches and grime is a comforting experience that would sure getting me zooning off as I drift in thought… if it wasn't for present company.

I small body hit me and I can't help but give her an exasperated look that only made her big smile grow broader. That girl will sure kill me by accident one day. "Serves you right, this is my second bath today and it is your entire fault!" "I see no problem in baths, unless you are a pig-" Punch in the nose, damn! "Shut your mouth you prick, who you are calling a pig?!" "I am sure not me, 'little habanero sapling'!"

I short drown attempt later and the animus calmed down enough for us to concentrate on actually bathing but soon I found myself zooning off again as I watch the night sky. A beautiful thing for sure, likes the which one can't get in a city and I regret never have studied the constellations in the 'past' but it always made me anxious at the same time for a reason that no one but me and those like me, if there are anyone like me, would understand.

Two moons… two good-be-damned moons! We are not in Kansas anymore! One familiar silver orb almost gave me a sense of normalcy but the smaller bloody red neighbor ringed all alarm bells in my head. I feel like Link in Majora's Mask, like it was a guillotine over all of our heads and I am the only one aware of it. Every 93 days the Silver moon is eclipsed by the blood moon, Nights of Crimson Moon are never uneventful; there was a tension in the air, as if the shroud of reality is tightened out and nightmares out of hell or lovecraftian tale will cross to our side to prey on manflesh until dawn. There is in quieting sense of wrongness in all living things, frying everyone's nerve a little bit in the grave silence of a Mexican standoff, the instinctual fear to be the first to move lest end as the second to die.

Father never went to hunt in those nights and after I was born he avoided lose sight of me entirely and I can't fault him, he was almost widowed. This is not something that he or anyone in our family direct circle told me but something I overheard from the gossipers women in the village. You see, despite having an uneventful pregnancy I had the shit lock to be born under that cursed celestial body. The birth labor started half a month too soon as soon as the last ray of sun touched the ground and the only light as the cursed red gloom that obfuscated the stars, the impromptu legend of my birth that everyone know better than speak with my parents around. The labor was a bloody trial with enough pain that the screams of my mother could be heard across the entire riverside though the night. I was born a silent baby, breathless, the midwife tried everything resurrect me for good ten minutes but for all intends I was born dead and my mother was sure to follow as she embraced me in the bed. She said my father kneeled by our side and prayed for his ancestor in the chant of a language branded as forbidden (as where almost all by what Sisifu told me, since the cultural unification) and as the first ray of sun kissed our faces, lifting the cursed miasma everyone feel with their bones by everyone ignore least call Its attention I breathed my first. They said father had the temerity of naming me in this tongue as tribute of whatever deal he made.

I really don't know how much of this is true or embellished mix of creative imagination with folklore but the part about the cleansing properties of the sun in banishing the 'bad air' stained by the dwarf red moon is truth. It is like reaching the surface after a deep diving, one can't help but breath in a desperate raze to quell the fear of drowning…or at least it is so with me. All tales of the red dwarf are macabre and foreboding, theses nights are no different to the full moon back there: it embodies the fear and reverence of werewolves, vampires and the likes of which dwell in the dark where humans can't live but is most seen as harmless superstition, if one doesn't believe in curses it can't take hold. But this and the fact that my magic energy reaches its peak at noon contribute somewhat to my belief in this tale.

"Why are you spacing out, idiot?"…and the moment of reflection is gone, this girl can read me far too well. "Come here, let me at least clear your hair for you." "You better, after all it was you that dirtied it!" "Now, now, do you really want to spend all of our time fight? We will not be kids forever; bathing together won't be an option in some years." "Why?"

…That girl is far too dense or rater she is as much the child she appears to be. "Adult stuff?" I say in my best I-don't-know-either-so-don't-ask-me-please. She look thoughtful at my face for a moment, then giving herself for satisfied turn her back to me, if there is one good thing for being known as a smartass is that in people thing you can't pass the opportunity to lord them over your smarts. "I will ask papa, he is sure to know then I will tell you, ok?" Please do it, Onoki owe me one for early today there is no better way to get back. "Please ask him where babies come from as well; I heard it has to do with it somehow."

"I can relate to desire of payback Manu, but Onoki is older than he looks don't do anything to give him a seizure, please." A melodic voice reaches my ears and I can't help but laugh at her tirade as I feint sheepishness rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, mother./Aunt Aoi, where do babies come from?!"

Aoi, or kaa-chan, is a petite woman of slender and elegant proportions in her late twenties, yet still giving off an aura of loveliness of a young woman in a cute neighbor of countryside vibe. Graced with a heart shaped face and soft features she has a gentle but almost unremarkable beauty, making her easily overlooked unlike father whose presence draw attention unconsciously. But her most exotic and distinctive features were her captivating caramel brow eyes that cleared into honey-yellow who hold a glossing shine that always dance with her emotions and magnifying all her expressions in a captivating display and her colorful personality that made life around her interesting to say the least.

She laughs at Nana inquiry while wiping water over her head and brushed her hand in a homely made liquid soap full of triturated pieces of flower petals and herbs leaves and rubing over her brow hair. "Let's leave this question unanswered for a few more years at least-" Nana folded in childish discontentment but soon cuddled close to mother "Serious? He already look sexagenarian! What is his age then?" I say in a mocking disrespect that earned me a punch in the arm by Nana, ok so I exaggerated a bit, he appear to be in his middle fifties but mother laughed so it was worth. "OH little Manu, how to explain this for you? Let's just say that Onoki is not really Nana father but her greatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandfather. He is practicaly a walking fossil, do you understand?"

Ok, that is new information. Although I know by now when she is pulling my leg there is some truth in her statement. I knew aunt Sugo wasn't really Nana's mother but this mean that Nana is orphan of both father and mother and by her dejected face she already knew the same.

Before she realize it mother entered the hot pool enveloping we both close to her chest in a comforting embrace. "Nana-chan, rather than brooding over the loss of something you never experienced isn't better to concentrate in treasuring what you have? Blood bond of families are not everything they are cracked to be, you have everything you need with us Evem if you didn't grew under my heart you grew in it. Sugo-san as well, she loves you as if you were of her blood and I fed you in my bosom with Manu-chan, what make you as siblings, don't feel the same as us?"

"So, if you feel us both how come we didn't starve?" I say so while glancing at her below average 'assets' that earned me a motherly embrace tuning into a throat shocking hold – I regret nothing! "Damn darn sassy aren't you, Manu-chan? It is said that parents that don't make their children cry will eventually cry for them so consider what follows an expression of my affection." Said her peace she started to merciless tickle my person while I valiantly resisted her advances and almost escaped scorn free but Nana chaptalized this opening to join forces with mom in this 'let's make of Manu existence a tickle hell".

She always seems to know what to say to people, it's like she possess a sixth sense to people emotions. I know that mothers can read their children like the back of their hand but mine take the cake, is like she is a psych…actually she most likely is, considering what I discovered recently.

* * *

After bath we dried ourselves and joined father and Onoki in the dinner's table. A light dinner waited us comprised of rabbit stew with carrot and something between potato and mandioca seasoned with salt and paprika, rice with prune, peas and this world' mushrooms equal of champignon, a salad of many cooked vegetables sauced with honey and something that resemble mustard and for desert I could see aunt Sugo bringing the pie that was the cause of all my pain of today.

That had been how things had been for as far as I remember, sans Sugo that just joined with Onoki two years ago. A middle aged woman that appear to be in her last forties but was graced with a gracious aging complexion, a mature beauty if one is feeling generous our 'milf' if I were to be more lascivious and descriptive. Long black hair, violin body and giant breast where her most defining features, but her soft and pleasant personality was what I liked about her the most, really sex drive is an absolute foreign concept for children even if they know about it their bodies simple doesn't compute the stimulus.

Soon enough mother and Sugo found their usual place by their companions side while we children stayed by the corner of the table. As soon everyone found their place all the women started their pray of graces for the meal in the name of the Great Sage, and while both father and Onoki respected their creed I couldn't help but notice they have their misgiving with this religion; father the institution, uncle by principle.

The sage of six paths guy is basically like if Jesus and Buddha decided to fuse in order to fight against the Best of Apocalypse that ravished the world around eight to twenty hundred years ago. He is reputed to be born already a god a 'deva' that transcended to an even greater plane of existence through a journey of spiritual enlightment and freeing himself from the circle of reincarnation. He is the figurehead of the most popular religion of the continent (people believe there is just ONE continent and that the earth is plane in here!) and is eerie like the Buddhism of the 'old world', what earned from me at least a nominal respect since the idea of reincarnation is something I have to put my faith on.

He founded a secular order that today comprise of loosely associated temples and monastic orders spread for all the countryside, pretty much the Vatican run by epic level monks for what I have gathered and seen. This very land we live in is technically part of their turf, that is both better and worse than living under a noble territory that would force us to pay tribute and make his binding but give some protection in turn. Since these guys are 'vowed to never disrupt the natural order', that pretty much translates in 'fuck you and your problems' in most cases, as far as father perception of it goes at least.

Finished the prayer we started to serve ourselves. The atmosphere of the table is warm and welcoming in that comforting meaninglessness of everyday life as I heard the adults talk about their daily trivialities and in turn we too shared our tales of childish adventures and misgiving.

"It took quite some time for you to gather all this fruits and we both know that there were some of these in the gardens Manu. You didn't use this as an excuse to visit the ruins in the swamp, did you?" Blast, I got caught! Think fast, act naturally- "Who, me? Never!" You blew it up Manu, good job! Sielba eyes narrowed in silent warning and I am forced to resort to my ace in the role "Does this look like the face of a liar?"

Father land a flick in my forehead as if answering 'liar, liar pants on fire'… it would have been impossible for me to reach there and get back without reinforcement so this is more like a check in to a troublesome child that went beyond the fence of his backyard than a serious inquire. "Don't get in trouble, little one." "Hay, hay, I will make sure of it." Damn old man, my head is throbbing, be more mindful of your strength.

After dinner we retired ourselves to sleep since it was already dark (7 p.m. I think) intending on rising at dawn so as to enjoy the sunlight the most we could. Our extended family retired themselves to their own home and my parents went to bed. This sure was different from back there were man had already mastered electricity and made a point to make the night as bright as possible. The night is a pitch black darkness only eased by the light of stars and moons and depending on the weather simple navigating oneself at night can be intractable even for people like father and I that have more sensibility to light.

Making myself comfortable in my room a spacious thing that probable was intended to a swam of children, I start my last activity of the day. Thaumaturgy training!

I could feel my face flexing in a smile, this never get old, does it? Ever since I first felt and 'saw' this mist and asked my old memories what it was and It have stipulated ki, od, mana, prana, shi, life energy that leaded me to ask what it was for and it answered 'magic' and proceed to hammer my brain with everything it had recorded about it from fiction, my life has being a uphill ride of excitement.

Do you see, I have an interesting quirk. Where one to think of his father' face he would just visualize the man that raised you in your childhood or if one try to remember one's name it would just one name, but I am different. When a think of something it stirs records that I have no business remembering because I never lived them. I didn't even realized it was a uncommon characteristic until the same memories and the common sense that drive them informed me about how unusual it is to people to have memories that weren't their own.

When I asked myself what was the problem with it and the memories informed me of world of trouble I would be in with a giant list of consequences if people found out about it I decided to keep this to myself. In order to protect my family and avoid worry and suspiciousness I decided to keep this a secret but despite my fears I decided to explore this power and understand what happened to me, why I was different from others.

Theory one: genetic memories of my ancestors… since I can only access memories of one life it is unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibility. Maybe I will be able to access the memories of more ancestors as I grow old. Since the world in my memories has no red moon and the Sage of Six Paths was reputed for create it to trap what can basically be describe as Satan after it destroyed the world, and later brought about great change to the world (it is not explained in details how thinks were before, but maybe he started a new age of mysteries where magic is common?) it has some merit, but let's keep our options open.

Theory two: reincarnation. Some religions, including this ninshu, the biggest religion of this world, believe that the once a person dies he or it will come back to life by one of the six paths of reincarnation. There was a religion that stated the exact same thing in the world where my old memories are situated. To make things even more credible, people in ancient times there believed that memories and thoughts were not stored in the brain, but in the soul. It could be described as a software and record that stored everything someone experience but the body, the vessel and hardware, act as shackles that limit it.

It could be argued that if it was the soul that shaped the body then I should have to have the exact same appearance and although I have some traces of my old self we couldn't pass as twin; although the mythology of reincarnation postulates that once someone dies their soul is directed to the Gaia Records to be recycled and that the truth in not a constant but has a tendency to be a mix of what actually happened and the lore that was created around the fact, the way people perceive it. People in the past most likely didn't know about DNA but this doesn't mean it was meaningless, maybe the soul mold the body as much as the body mold the soul as its new shape is stored in the record while one is growing in the womb. Magi in the Nasuverse use this moment to perform rituals that will improve the magic potential of the offspring, a feat impossible to do later in person's life.

I felt a bit foolish for relying in information of a fictional world but they had been surprisingly useful in my magic training. If something holds its own empirically one is wise to not really disregard it entirely. Mother can comply all she want about me wasting salt over the border of our door but if reincarnation is real GHOSTS ARE TOO! Bastard had to watch all those horror movies, didn't he?!

The reason that I am listening to the Nasuverse magecraft system is more from my personal taste and appreciation in the rules that at their core is divorced from bias of moral or religious beliefs that resonate with my old life appreciation for laicism then anything concrete. I ,or should a say he, was a lawyer with a taste for history and follower of a hermeneutic of school of tripartite law in history, society and philosophy, had distaste for the convoluted and unreliable legal system of my country and so joined duty and pleasure in studies of how such legal messes come to be. So when I met the world constructed by the self-proclaimed 'lying liar alien from planet lie' I had an unordinary amount of fun deconstructing the world's mythology and inert work by gathering the fragments of truth and then remount them together in a way that fits. Speculating how one could explain tales and legend in a way that fit in my perception of magic and how this system would fit in my old world's history… what a nerd! By the end of it I could take any fantasy world of fiction and consistently make it fits inside my own homemade magic's basic structure since it is devoid of any moral sense of judgment in its structuration making biased perception of a Manichaeism or cultural oriented mythology just a minor quirk in the grand scheme of things.

Since theory four and three say I am a mad kid or that this is a coma induced dream and right now and I am actually vegetating in a hospital after a grievous accident I am more inclined to go with go with theory one and two…so going back to my abnormal ability and magic.

For shorts the world is a living being, all celestial bodies are actually. Beings of such scale have difficulty in defining themselves much like a newborn that never had interaction with others or ways to looking into a mirror. Some solve this by creating a constant for themselves, a being that could be said to embody its brain. This being can be called Ultimate One for lack of better term.

But not all planets do so; some disperse their soul in countless fragments and let them act independently as a micro-consciousness and through interaction with each other the planet can actualize a self-image where it exist as a singularity that embody the macro-consciousness of all things. All is One and One is All. Everything that exists in the world has a purpose in this and the humans, as the only conscious and self-aware animals, have the ingrate role to be the figurative frontal lobe of this brain. Like 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' posture, we humans are miserable animals that can't deal with not knowing. We always have to be able to explain everything like possessed by a compulsive obsession since we are mere toddles, from the dawn of our history as civilization to the advanced civilizations that reach the light of the stars, and if the answer make sense or not is just a minor detail. Our belief and common sense establish the reality, even spiritual beings that don't need human belief to exist still use human imagination as shell four their bodies.

Magic derives from that role, if one has the gift a human can interfere with the rules of nature by temporarily superimposing his will over the world. It can be accomplished by a plethora of ways, but as I perceive in training, having a solid and concrete mental image easy the performance of nature interference. So the simple act of qualifying and naming things, even if arbitrarily, helps build that image, no matter how tenuous the grasp of it.

It is believed that the subject of a mystery "exists," the World permits its existence. Definite affirmation of said belief is not required. For example, even though the majority of modern humans reject the existence of ghosts, modern science cannot outright demonstrate that they do not exist, and, thus, within the unconscious, there lurks the vague suspicion that "they might indeed exist." This sort of "suspicion" falls under the category of "faith." "Ignorance" is the force that opposes "faith." If the existence of ghosts is itself utterly unknown, faith cannot foment, like trying to describe a color beyond the seven prismatic ones, there are a few who are born with the capacity to see ultraviolet but they don't know this themselves, because how would they know that they see differently from everybody else?

In any case, if faith in a mystery is widely disseminated, a relevant Thaumaturgical Theory gains robustness. For a Theory weak in faith, "the power that engraves" is similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, implementation of descendant magecraft fails.

One can perform nature interference by two ways: through psionic powers that I call [The Way] and through magic/mysteries/miracles that can be dumped in a second discipline called [The Path]. This qualification derives from my favorite D&D setting, Dark Sun. The world of Athas also follows the Gaia theory and is the only setting where psychic powers actually fit.

Psychic powers can be actually referred as extrasensory perception (ESP). For short, there are people with extra psychic channels opened in their brain allowing them to interact with the world in a way that ordinary humans that are stuck in the 'common sense' channel can't at the cost of the loss of the protection granted by those that live under its absolute rules. Humans are ruled by their perception- no, the whole world is rule by its sense of perception. It is said that if you look at the abyss the abyss also will look at you; a person with this senses my attract attention from nonhuman entities.

Unfortunately this is an empirical truth; when I was younger still I pilgrimaged to the fire temple with mother to receive a blessing. I was beginning to meddling with aura reading and made constant use of this ability without care in the world until traces of a powerful aura in the drew my attention. I tried to follow these 'ropes' until I reached its source. It was like the sun, to my senses it dwarfing the other monks' auras to fireflies and it was extremely distinctive too… to starts it wasn't human, not any longer at least. And It saw me, he turned his head to my direction despite the distance between us and for a moment I thought I was done for. Thankful my fears didn't come to be but these sages are a subject of concern and wonder since they are the supreme authority in their hierarchy. They have the shape of humans and once upon a time they probably had been so but their aura is too distinct from animals, plants and humans. I can't help but to speculate about how such arrangement came to be.

Back to magic, The Path of Magic is nature interference realized by capitalizing in our role in the natural order, exploiting the unwritten and invisible rules of the world by our will, faith or belief to achieve feats that seem to goes against common sense. I imagine that basic principles of D&D apply here: there are those the like of wizards, that understand the rules or a mystery and exploit; those that relying in insight and intuition that goes beyond what pure logic could reveal like a cleric to commune with a guardian spirits he has a pact with or covenant to perform magic through it bringing forth a miracle or druids that understand the flow of seasons and the rhythm of a land and commune with it in a way that both parts can understand. Magic can be defined as the crystallization of human wisdom, as long one can visualize a path to reach a result anything is theoretically possible; the sky is pretty much the limit. But even if you want something and can visualize the path to reach it, without the power to bring a result forth one is merely overreaching and let me tell you, the consequences are dire indeed.

This brings me to today. I finally covered the basics of physical magecraft and explored my inborn psychic powers and thinking about my next step decided to start my elemental training but with a little twist: I will bend an element. Rather than use my magical energy to manipulate the element I will try to use my synchronization to try and move an element by use the strength my brain normally uses to move my body around to move an element. If this work there will still be consumption of life force, but it will be exclusively internal, no different from a physical activity.

The element I chose for this is water, hydrokinesis, since it is the most flexible element it should be the easiest. Earth is steadfast and unflinching what may make it difficult to bend while wind is ever free making it too hard to grasp and fire is alive, making it a too willful and dangerous element to tap with.

My approach to it will be the same I would have to approach and charm an animal with empathy: I must understand the element, its behavior, purpose in the world and the driving will of the elementals that comprise its spirit. Alchemists believed that each of the four primary elements known to the ancients (earth, fire, air, and water) consisted of a subtle, vaporous principle and a gross corporeal substance.

The term elements has been applied to the lower, or physical, phases of these four primary principles, and the name elemental comprise of the essences to their corresponding invisible, spiritual constitutions. Minerals, plants, animals, and men live in a world or a phase of the world that is composed of the gross side of these four elements, and from various combinations of them construct their living organisms.

Just as visible Nature is populated by an infinite number of living creatures, the invisible, spiritual counterpart of visible World (composed of the tenuous principles of the visible elements) is inhabited by a host of peculiar beings, to whom he has given the name elementals, and which have later been termed the Nature spirits that are divided into four distinct groups, which he called gnomes, undines, sylphs, and salamanders. The elementals are said to be able to move through their own elements as human beings move through air, that each one stays healthy in its particular "chaos" but dies in the others and have great control over their own element.

The **undines** are the elementals that embody the invisible, spiritual essence called humid or liquid ether, more than simple bodies of water they live in any liquid substance. They embody the element water, and so the undines are able to control, to a great degree, the course and function of this fluid in Nature. They are regarded by their beauty, symmetry and grace. Controlling the water element-which has always been a feminine symbol-it is natural that the water spirits should most often be symbolized as female.

They are associated with the Moon, which is another symbol of femininity, because of the effect this celestial body have in the control of the tides. Today is a full silver moon night so the chances of me pulling this bending off should be higher.

In front of me is a simple bowl with about a litter of water, I am by the window, being bathed in the pallid light of the Moons; fortunately the red moon is withering. Opening my mind's eye, the fusion of all my improved senses, arcane senses through synesthesia spells I created, I try to feel the light of the moon and how it's 'presence' resonate through ether of void to the liquid ether in the bowl and synchronize with dispersed spirits in the water by sympathizing with them and 'probe' the water to move as if it was an extension of my own body, like an extra limb.

I close my eyes and starting like Katara did. First katas slowly imagining the push the water does forward and backward through continuo movements of pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

I imagine myself feeling the water moving in the bowl in the rhythm of my movements…

Pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

I feel the light of the moon in my body and in the water, try to feel its strength entering me and the water. Feel the moon, feel the water.

Pushing and pulling.

Pushing and pulling.

After half an hour I open my eyes and look to confirm with I believed- already felt was happening. The water was following my movements. That. Was. So. COOL!

My excitement makes my 'grip' over the water slip. Ok, more control. Feel the water with my entire body, an extra limb I never realized I had, like learning how to walk. I reached my water grip again and try to lift the water, streaming it from the bowl and then 'fold' it in a ball.

It feels figuratively like it's try slip through the 'gaps' of my grip in every opportunity it gets so I have to continuously folding and circulating it with my arms to maintain the solid hold in it. Keeping my legs steady and moving my body in the axis of the waist up.

That is kind of fun! Snake stream! Circulating, circulating, circulating, water ring! Hold, hold, hold, water ball again-"What nonsense are you doing child?"

God damn it! I already took too many baths for today, she made it on purpose am sure!

I turn my now soaked form to the source of the voice and as sure as the sunrise a cat smile graces the face of, well a cat. Sisifo is my mother pet although it claims it's the other way around. She is an old cat of the tonkinese breed that is with mother since she was a little older than me…she talks too.

Human speech.

A lot.

Is actually harder to have her shut up for a chance.

Am I in freaking Narnia or what!? I can't put a hook on a river without dreading that my game will suddenly start to talk to me into a Hakuna matata way of life and about the wonders of vegetarian diet! It happened once, okay.

You can go and try eating something that was sentient minutes before but I shipped lunch more than once because of it. Fortunately it's a rare condition, but still… I even tried to ask her how she pulled that off but she laughed in my face, said that if a wood box can talk(there are radios here?) there is really nothing extraordinary in talking and all but said it is just natural for the cat master race to learn the tongue of inferior, lesser species if they so choose… prick.

"Earth to Manu , are you there?" "Very funny, I even forgot to laugh." "To me it was hilarious and you deserved it. Hadn't I told you that nothing good will come of this?" 'this' happens to be everything that has to do with magic. Even though I have enough free time, privacy and space to practice my craft at my leisure Sisifu that has an erratic routine between her eighteen hours of sleep for day is someone that always get me by surprise just to nag about the same topic. She has been an important source of information for me since adults tend to shelter children of many unpleasant facts of life but her personality and the blackmail in fish for her to keep quiet about my secret convinced me that cats are as big assholes as portrayed in cartoons.

"Sigh…" I start to bend the water out of the clothes and the wood floor, no point in letting her distracting me- "stop waste time playing with water, it was fun to see your soaked cat face but I want to stretch a bit" so she says as she jump over my back and lay on my shoulder blade. What a pert little rascal, she is in one of her mods today what means here goes the rest of my night.

I resign myself to my condition and put the water back in the pot much to Sisifu satisfaction, she is oozing smugness and patronizing like someone that got a particularly stupid puppy to do a new trick. I reach the window and jump reaching the roof with my hands and them pushing myself up it.

I look up to the sky again, now that everybody retired for the day the only source of light are the stars and the moons. What I hope to be the Milky Way is lighting the night sky with bed of shinning lights. I always had good night sight but now I can see as well as day time with magic but to me this sight is truly magical. I can feel my heart beating with this sense of wonder; it is really easy to believe fantastic things exist in the world if people could see firsthand this show of cadent celestial bodies, even Sisifo always enjoy it.

I walk a little more toward an even grounded spot in the roof observing the panoramic view it gives me of our small village, a small but cozy thing that has been my home for all my seven years of life. In the distance a cool wind comes from the woods that shine alight with Bioluminescence plants ranging from blue to green shine.

Getting in a good spot to enjoy the night a put Sisifo in my lap and start to pet her belly what soon rewarded me with her purr, damn she is still cute! After some minutes she decided to break the silence in the most annoying way possible. "You really should stop this nonsense Manu, it is for your own good." Come on, not this again! I already could feel myself grimacing "If you at least told me why then I could think about it, you know? Give me a good reason at least!" now it was her time to make a face, here comes a scold "Because you almost died years ago should be more than enough reason, don't you think? You got bedridden for days and made us all worried sick!" "This was just once when I was younger and inexperienced and I am more careful now-"Days ago you couldn't even walk in strain line and don't think I didn't noticed your headaches, you have been making tea for migraine for a solid month now!" "That is not just about my magic training and we both know about it."

My statement got her to stop whining but a fierce stare contest took its place, Sisifo vivid slit eyes searched my face for any opening out of this predicament but today I would give her none. After some minutes she seems to give up and sighed "Spot pouting Manu, it stopped being cute after you made five." Gods be damned! "I am not pouting!"

The coy smile she gave me was pissing me off just further, damn! "What is it that you adults keeping dancing around with me? I may be young but I am smart enough to understand things, just explain them first! If you are worried about my heath then be at easy, the reason I never get sick like the other kids is because of my magic too, doesn't it make my training worth it?"

She averted my gaze; if I didn't know any better I would say my protest had an effect. Unfortunately…"I know you are a bright child and that is exactly the problem…" Here it is, no straight answer again. "Whatever, let's just forget this conversation then." "We may, for now, but I say this for your own good child, you shouldn't mess with this stuff. In a way or another, things will go sour for you."

"Can we stop, I feel sleepy, ok?" Saying my peace a lay on the floor and close my eyes, she knew I was lying but thought better of calling me out for it, deciding to lay in my chest and sleep herself. Great now I am stuck here with nothing better to do in a foul mood what bring me back to all our conversations about this topic. I can't help but think about what she was saying, a way or another… does she mean that even if I don't get hurt while practicing magic I still will get in trouble, but why?

This is such a pain! There are others that can wield this power, just walking up the mountain and there will be a monastery full of them. The monks might not be prone to flashy display, keeping their secrets to themselves but he emanation of power from their bodies show the arcane aptitude to create manifestation of some sort. The left over prana signature of a spell, fabricated intention with the purpose of creating a mystic effect suffuse the entire temple's ground.

I was too young and still inexperience the last time visiting it so I couldn't read the leftover intention left in the prana to determine what sort of effects was generated but I know how to measure strength when I look at it and the senior acolytes are all strong, really strong. they not only emanate great quantity of prana but also displaying a signature that mark them all with the quality of a focused will that promises a total acceptance and mastery of oneself; while my father has a signature almost as strong as a senior monk it resembles the life-force of a wild beast.

Usually there is a vested interest in keeping the knowledge of thaumaturgy a secret by the holders of their mysteries but although they will decline any apprentices over the age of five for training and indoctrination reasons they don't seem that concerned in controlling people's life or knowledge that said mystery exist. Maybe because they are Buddhists but their "lawful good" signature gives me the impression that even if they discover someone with this sort of power they won't go full-psychopath magus on him. Of course this can be misleading after all even a douche like Gilgamesh is chaotic good, good and evil are just the way people use to qualify things for them after they have already happened. The perceptive of good will differ from person to person and from age to age, not being an absolute principle but a transitory sense of valor… well thinking about this won't really help me figure things out while I still blind, missing all the pieces.

Banishing the turnout in my head I resume my water bending training, I may not be able to lift myself but my arms are still free. I reach them in the air and try to grasp the moisture and condense it into small water orbs. Soon I am trying to manipulate up to four small orbs between my hands. Under the light of the moon and stars they appear like jewelry, not a bad end for my day.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises and with it a day of new opportunities and discovery comes. I know that I should get out of bed but the discussion of yesterday got me incensed enough that I practiced for almost all night until I was exhausted enough to sleep. Mother already woke up and send me to bed while she does her activities.

"Manu, why are you in my bed?" father asks me with well-practiced nonchalance acquired through of convivency with mischievous invidious, he knows any facial reaction will be taken as a signal go further.

"Mother said you feel lonely and cold at night so she sent me to sleep here." I answer with the biggest smile I can muster while in his arms, it seems he is a grabber and ended up embracing me while asleep so to make things more embarrassing I have to drag this conversation a bit.

"And why, pray tell, are you hugging me?" man, I am impressed he managed to ask me this with a strain face. It seems I will have to raise the bar a bit.

That was it, the finishing blow! I turn my face to the side and force myself to blush, feinting embarrassment. "You grabbed me in your sleep. You were so amorous, I can't marry any longer!"

His expression remained impassively frozen like it was made of granite but his emotional aura exploded in a carnival of colors; affection, entertainment, embarrassment, shame and a bit of anger. Of course such shameless comment wouldn't go unpunished but it was worthwhile. He coiled his fingers like a hook, pinned my nose between them and lifted me out of the bed. "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Go take the bread Manu, right now."

"Yes, sir!" I bolt out of our house, it seems that my quota of mischief for the day is spend.

Walking about the other side of the village there is always the smell of hot bread in the morning. Mrs. Touzuka prepared a loaf of bread for every family of our community, fourteen in total.

"hello Touzuka-oba, are the goods ready?"

"Ma, if it isn't Manu-cha, did that witch send you this early to take the bread for breakfast? Poor thing!" She and my mother have a rocky relationship, one could call they friendenemies. Not that I mind, since one of the ways Mrs. Touzaka developed to get to my mother is by buying my affections through small tokens such as sweets. Hey, don't look at me like that, kid will be kids, right? I never said I was expensive.

After some time of conversation and hugs a departed from the cooking house with two loafs of bread and a small package with a tablet of cocada warped into leafs, a sweet coconut confectionery of chewy and soft texture.

Back home the tabled was served and the rest of our extended family had already settled. There was hot tea, fruits, a plate filled with delicious slices of ham and marmalade.

"You sure took your time lad, brought anything good for us?"Onoki asked while looking my extra package, as if I would share it with him!

"Oki stop to pester Manu, you already is too big as it is, this is not something good to someone at your age." Aunt Sugo sure is the best, I lunged at her in a hug and pulled my tongue to him while giving aunt the loaf.

After some more ruckuses I seated myself by Nana that was still too sleepy to partake in our usual dynamic and we started the meal after a short pray. "Hey Nana I will be going to the lake by the grotto, want to go with me?"

"Isn't that too far from home Manu?" my mother asked so we both turned to Sielba for counseling. He looked right back at me, examining me as if searching for something. This went for a while until the stalemate was decided by Onoki of all people. "Let the brats go, it is not that far from his normal boundaries, he is older than when you established them and you just scouted that area the way back anyway." Trying to get in my good side your old goat? Well, let me tell you that you achieved it; I pass to him under the tablet some shucks of the cocada that he promptly grabbed and sneaked to his month.

"…fine but you need to finish your shores before leaving and get back before nightfall." Yes! "So wanna tag along or not?"

She looked to me hesitantly for a moment "Are you sure it is safe? I am not a social butterfly of the wilds like you; all animals seem to love nothing more than eating me." She confessed me a bit sheepish.

"That is not true at all, animals love you- "you are such a delicious morsel to their senses that they can't help themselves." Sisifo interrupted to proclaim lazily. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

"Now, now, I am sure Manu will take care of Nana-chan. He is growing to be such great man, I can already see the grandchildren!" mother said while pinching my cheeks. Gods, she knows how to get me flustered! Did she really had to goes there? And to make things more awkward Nana is completely oblivious to the mean of the joke.

"What happened with us being too young for this kind of humor?" "If you understand it then you are old enough, you are so smart! But remember that you will have to take responsibility for your actions with Nana-chan." This punch line was the delight of the adults at my expenses.

* * *

After breakfasts I went my way, did my studies and helped Nana to finish hers quickly, supervised the gardens, feed the animals and cleaned the stable. Soon we both were ready to go, with our pouches filled with small lunch and some other items we deemed necessary and departed.

Although strong she isn't agile and fast enough to travel through the trees much to my annoyance so I decided to carry her in my back as soon as we got out of sight.

"Nana, did you got fatter?" a punch in the ribs was my answer. "HAHA, very funny. I got bigger and stronger, it is just that. If it wasn't for your fancy magic you wouldn't even be able to carry me, you featherweight, flimsy punk!" "I got it, I got it! Don't need to hit me every time. Nana-hime is the prettiest, strongest girl of the world. So please spare this poor slave!" "Good that you learned your place, now go faster, servant!"

After about half an hour in my passé we were almost getting in the lake and I plotted my revenge on Nana for earlier. When I heard the sound of running water I accelerated, jumping in the river right before the waterfall that lead to or destination. Nana streamed her heart out, thinking that we were going to be dragged by the flow and die when we hit the stones of the shallow lake by the grotto entrance.

When we hit the water we didn't break though, like rubber being stretched we sink and them the momentum reverted, creating a small wave that I surfed into until we reached a rock in the middle of the waterfall from which I reached for the lakeside.

I deposited Nana in the sand and went to make a tent for our belongings, she was walking toward me but her legs were shaking too much and she soon seated down. "Never again… never again do that, did you hear me!?"

"Relax, is not as if you were in any danger. Your ten is solid enough that only some nasty hematomas would come if the worse happened and I wanted to show you my new ability. Cool, isn't?"

"How did you do that!? Are you going to teach me this?" she asked so excitedly that I feel almost bad to crush her phantasies but her distressed expression is just too cute for me. "Apapa, easy there madam. I indeed will teach you something today but this move is simply too complex for you yet, I came here to train myself."

She predictably pouted but asked "What then will I learn you miserable teacher?" I crossed my arms and said "Well, since you were so dutifully in your ten and zetsu training, even managing to escape from pursues with zetsu yesterday, I thought you were ready for the next step but it seems I was wrong." This had the effect I was hoping for, she prostate with her forehead in the sand and shamelessly begged "Please sifu Manu, teach me the way of the force!"

"Very good, my disciple, it seems that you are starting to understand your place in life and who are your better, there is hope yet for you. Let's then resume training." "YES, is today isn't it?" "indeed, you will start ren today, so get ready." "OSU!"

After we strip of our clothes and put what pass for swimming clothes we reallocated to the lake until the water reached our heels. "As you already knows ren is the technique were you intensify your aura, even if the quantity of aura emanated and magnitude doesn't increase that much the density and potency your aura have the moment you enter ren increase your strength and toughness by many times." "Yes, I am sick of you piggybacking me around!" "If you are confident enough to interrupt my explanation then this means you remember my explanation to how to enter ren, doesn't it?" "Ehh?" she look uncertain at me but under my relentless stare ship in "Visualize the image of energy building in all the body, imagine the power increasing until it explodes?" "Do you really think it will work like that?" I question "I don't know that is why I am asking!"

'Sigh', what a block head "Just do it the way it feels natural for you." She widens her stance and tightens her hands, close her eyes and breathed activating her ten. She keeps this for about ten seconds until the aura expands and the water was pushed by the pressure of her Ren. One of the reasons that I brought her here is so I can measure her progress with in both quantity and quality; when her aura can create a wave strong enough to reach the other side she will be ready to the next level of training.

"Now I want you to listen Nana, you possess lots of life energy and it is naturally dense but this doesn't mean your body is yet ready to endure the stress you will put in it while in the state of Ren. You can think of it like the ideal physical exercise, even if you have great endurance, the maximum weight you can lift is still small. Too much stress will do more bad than good to your coils so I want for you to keep going until it becomes painful. After this you will stop and train your Ten for about twenty minutes or until you feel recovered and then resume it trying to keep the same time." "OSU!" she chorus.

After I started my magic training I discovered that my nerve-magic-circuits weren't completely open so I elected as my first priority to completely open my aura nodes, valves that regulate the life energy in the body. To do so I used a mental exercise used by Nen users to train that double as counterfeit to preserve the secrets of the true Nen (念 mind [force]). It is an effective smoke screen since nen can be learned by anyone and easily turned into dangerous weapon it should not be taught to outsiders carelessly.

Going through The four major principles of 'Nen'(燃 inflame/burn one's soul): Ten (点 point)- focusing your mind, examining your inner self closely and defining your goal- ;Zetsu (舌 tongue) -Expressing your Ten-defined goal or your thought after meditation in words- ;Ren (錬 refine) -Intensifying and heightening the thought that is formed by using Ten and Zetsu- ;Hatsu (発 lit. release) -Putting your Ren-intensified thought into action.

I used this as mental exercise to open my nodes, flushing them with a burst of life energy by coalescing, compressing, igniting and then releasing in my belly, where the biggest concentration of energy resided. The problem with this method, that I only figured ou later the worse way possible, is that the odic energy that circulates the body has a primary function to sustain life that is why it is called life energy. If it is disrupted inside the body so will its functions. The violent disruption of the flow inside my body drove me into a shock that could have killed me.

The results of my brash actions left me in bed for days. That taught me not to rush in my excitement but instead to go slowly, the problem of kids is that we really don't have sense of danger until shit like that happens.

Despite everything it worked and as a bonus I finally managed a mental trigger to start spells I felt comfortable with so of course the first thing I tried to do next was learn the true Nen. There was a good chance for this to be possible since my constitution appear to be similar to the humans in the show: my [structure grasp] spell revealed that life energy is mainly guided by the nervous system. If I had circuits like a magi of Fate, pseud nerves that don't actually exist in the body, doing it would be harder since even a first grade practitioner like Rin can't stop the dispersion of prana to the ambient once it leaves her body.

Nen can be said to be an internal thaumaturgical theory that engrave a foundation, a body of pre-established rules, fomented by the faith and belief of the individual in his intern world, his soul. In that sense a perfect nen ability would be the crystallization of its owner concept.

First comes Ten (纏 wrap around). All living beings possess aura an ethereal mist comprised of life energy emitted from all parts of the body that has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy, but unbeknown to most of them, it slowly leaks away typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. Making aura stay around the body is called Ten (纏 wrap around). This is the most basic technique. Thanks to it, the body will be toughened, preserve the youthful vigor and the aging process can also be slowed down.

To reach ten I visualized my prana running my body like blood and then leaking through the nodes in my body. After that while standing still I imagined it wrapping around my body until all the leaking stopped. I think my quickly success has to do with all the visualization training I already performed to learn projection, since it was my life-force I manipulated it is natural that it would obey my commands, especially if it was manipulated in an already familiar way. Before I realized it I had already created a shroud around me that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid.

These basic techniques are supposed to become second-nature to those experienced in Nen and indeed in the beginner I had to consciously build the image of Ten and concentrate to maintain it but with more experience I practically always am in a state of Ten, even during sleep. Although ten doesn't increase one's strength it is similar to wear armor, one punch with an iron gauntlet will be more painful than one with a naked hand to the point that is rare for me to have even minor scratches from day to day labor like calluses.

Next comes Zetsu (絶 sever, suppress); while Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their body, Zetsu stops the flow of aura from outside the body altogether. Zetsu closes all of the nodes so that life-force is fully contained within the body, therefore it can help the user to conceal their presence or recover from fatigue. If Zetsu is executed properly the user will be hard to detect. Thus it is very suitable for clandestine actions; it can also be used to relieve fatigue, since it forces the body's external layer of aura to be fully contained within. However, Zetsu must be used carefully because it leaves the user's body defenseless against prana infused attachs. In Zetsu state, it is very dangerous to even take a weak attack, or to come into contact with an enemy's Nen since the aura that normally protects and sustain the body is withdraw.

Animals have an instinctive grasp of zetsu, since it is possible to feel the presence of aura even without being aware of its existence and all living beings possess aura it is necessary to know how to suppress it with zetsu to sneak in someone. It really didn't take long for me to master it since I already had learn how to reach zetsu after a lifetime of being dragged to forests to hunt or having to seat still for hours waiting for a fish to bit the bait.

Now that I think of it my old world probably had magic but it must have been hidden or forgotten from the majority, otherwise my afterlife experience should be the black roof of obliviousness. Luck for me atheists were wrong, so I am going short of a limb and believe that there is magic and my rebirth here is not an extraordinary phenomenon but just a coincidence that I remember my past life.

Next comes Ren (練, Refine; Enhance). Since a user is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also possible to produce more aura around oneself without having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura by expanding the nodes and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills one decides to use. It can be compared to a basic physical exercise, which means it is essential for anyone who wants to become strong. The moment when a Nen user shows their Ren is the best moment to evaluate their potential.

Ren also possess its dangers; all nen principles are linked to a state of mind and ren in when the user turns hard what was once soft. If the user is inexpedient with ten, lacking a solid perception of self or having a 'immature' spirit, his ren intensified thoughts may lead to obstination and he won't be able to go back on it even if he realize it was a misguided idea. Of course, the fiercer the will fueling ren the more powerful the nen user will be.

As far as thaumaturgy is concerned this idea holds. The heroic spirit Caster said that a proper spell must be something akin of a solid, not to be broken by the 'waters of mana' unlike an spell of inferior composition that has consistency of mud and can be broken down by it. There are nen users that can put nen on others and to get it out the victim must search someone to exorcise the aura, unlike most spells of modern magi that are naturally expelled the victim magical resistance, making direct nature interference the most favored method of combat.

The last of the four major principles is Hatsu (発 release; act). Is the release or transmission of one's aura cultivated by Ren so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. It is both broad and deep and can be used to create a special and unique para-psychological ability, colloquially called a Nen Ability. In essence, a nen ability is one's personal expression of Nen, a good nen ability should reflect a person's own character; one can never truly master Nen if they only copy other people's abilities. Practicing Ten and Ren earnestly can help a Nen user learn Hatsu, which is very difficult, quickly.

Also interesting to notice, since I learned nen the effects of the Night of Crimson Moon had lessened. Maybe ten is insulating me since it is supposed to defense against the emotional attacks such as killing intent. Does this happen because nen users tend to be self-centered for they focus inward?

Pushing my musing aside I left her at it and start to walk toward the center of the lake and scope the lake in search for fishes, of course it is not training if I do this by swimming. I concentrate in feeling the water, the same way I can sustain myself in branches of trees by forming a bond that connects me to it by our life energy or avoid making tracks like an elf by bonding with the surrounding's earth in the same way, using my own aura to avoid crushing leafs or the earth I can also do the same to water by feeling the water and increasing its surface tension, I don't even have to think about it by now. I call it Jesus walking.

Looking down into the clear water is the only way for people here to see their own reflexes as far as I know since I had not seen a single mirror so far and even if they exist the price of one probably will be it's weird in gold and only nobility and rich merchants can afford it if things are the same here as they were back in my world before the industrial Revolution, thing I am thankful about.

Soulful brown-honey eyes look right back at me in the water, a young heart shaped baby face crowned with darker than black, unkempt but smooth strands of hair tied in a low ponytail, having only bobs and bangs free. The only familiar feature is a beauty spot in the inferior right corner of the lips. This is all wrong, no matter how much time pass I can't get used to see this unfamiliar face reflected at me. It is clear the spawn of Sielba and Aoi with his distinctive hair in a more manageable texture framing a mini-me male version of mother but is hard to warp my head around the fact this is my face. Ahhh forget it! I didn't come here to fancy myself in the mirror but to train.

After I see a fish big enough to become lunch I try to lift it through water bending by keeping it locked in a ball of water but the fish swimmer away from the water. I try again but have the same results… time to try something different; in the show all bending disciplines were based in a form of martial art, and water bending was based in Tai Chi.

Tai chi is a martial art that is comprised more in alignment, body structure, breathing and visualization. There are advantages in being the son of a PE teacher; since I had to be dragged to sport clubs for all my childhood since I was too small to be left alone he usually decided to put me to do some activity to take my time there and I started doing judo at a pretty young age.

In my first day of judo my father accompanied me and my sensei told the class that when he himself started in the white belt my father already had the same green one he was using that same day. It was both a friendly jab and a communication of seniority to the other students so I always had some interest in martial art thanks to my father influence. So I am surely say I am an enthusiastic of martial arts.

I try to keep the water ball spinning inside making a current inside of it. To make this I use a basic Tai Chi kata, moving my steps in a 45º inclination from one side to the other and always visualizing myself holding a ball between my arms and spinning it in an axis with the fish inside it. It took some nudge and adjustments but I soon had him at the shore where I went for the kill.

I decided to try force my water grip over the water ball from all side and then to performed the Fa jing, term referred to the discharge power explosively, not specifying any particular striking method but generally indicating the issuing of the refined explosive power. It is comprised of two forms, a physical and a spiritual one.

The physical phase refers to the sudden release of energy obtained by the coordinated movement of the entire body; Bruce Lee's one inch punch is the most famous expression of this form in the occident. The spiritual phase comprise of the sudden discharge of the 'ki'.

To be exact there is prana consumption while bending but it is a discipline aligned in The Way. The force that manipulates the water is better conceptualized in the alternative mean of 'ki' as intent rather than energy, being the metaphysic force that the brain normally uses to move the body being released through an alternative pathway. It is in a way no different from moving the body and like the body, training of the martial arts search to teach one to use the body efficiently instead of simple making one stronger.

I bring the ball against my bell with one hand down and one up the ball and 'compress' it. In the end I had a fish icicle ball. So cool! "So cool!"

I throw the ice ball, hitting Nana it the forehead. "Outch! What was that for!?" "For wasting my time. You aren't just training your body but also your mind! You must focus in nothing more than intensify your will, don't lose your concentration in the task at hand or you will just make a giant ball of jelly and soft life energy that will easily be pierced. Focus only in tempering your will until it is rock solid!" "Great Sage, you really like to talk don't you-blawblewbla!" interesting, considering that giant wave I just made it is possible to capitalize in the normal momentum of the current to strengthen my moves, good to know. "Go back to training." "… hai, sifu Manu, sir!"

Coming back to my meditating, Tai chi is comprised of 24 forms, I know that much at least. To perform all the 24 forms in one routine doesn't take more than five minutes but before I start I cast the cat's grace spell. An interesting side-effect of this spell is that the great increase of my sense of balance, agility and dexterity persist even without after the effect wear off. It makes sense since the cerebellum 'burn' this memory of consecutives movements in the nerves across the muscles so the movements can be achieves without conscious thought; that is why we don't have to consciously think about walking, we just do it.

Second preparation is to raise my espheric boundary\En, an advanced expression of nen that combine ren and ten, creating a boundary that act as a sonar by expanding the aura into a perfect circle. This will allow me to have a clear picture of my body and immediate surroundings doing any adjustments so the movements are performed smoothly. Finally I close my eyes and pry open my mind's eye, the reinforcement and concentration of all my senses, physical and metaphorically speaking, the closest thing I have of a unique nen ability.

I start slowly by mimicking the 24 forms of tai chi in my memory without the water sphere just to make sure my kata is smooth and precise; after half an hour I start to do with the water sphere, ten minutes later I perform the same but with a fish inside, focusing in understand the "will" of the element I bended, not working against it but trying to make it work for me, perfecting the way of storing momentum in the water and how to best direct and release it.

By afternoon Nana and me were exhausted. Nana from physical fatigue due to overstresses nodes, network and muscles and I from a migraine of mental overload of overuse of mind's eye. Although my of mind's eye never quite closes the level of effect in its given range and deep of perception fluctuates the more I pry it open, at maximum level it feels like I am omniscient if I were to compare with how much I used to see just with my ordinary senses although I feel that it still has room to grow and refine.

After an hour of lazing around in the lake where we both dived and played to our heart's content it was time to start to prepare lunch with the fishes I did catch. She started the fire while I prepared the fish but first I had to free it from the ice ball. There were around five fishes and by the third I discovered that one can managed to gently break the ice in cold water by tricky 'pulling' it in the right angle, breaking its structural coercion of the ice.

After gutting and cleansing it I seasoned it with salt and some herbs I brought with me and a couple lemons I found in the way here. After putting them by the fire it was time to find us drinks.

I manipulated a water sphere making it hollow in the inside then froze it into ice, it took some attempts until I got it right, to cut it in half without breaking it was a pain but by then I had too bowls ideal to a hot day as are all around here. I then took the lemons and some other fruits I could find around and concentrated in feeling the water inside them. After I felt that I had a solid grip on it I pulled it from them, making a cocktail juice smooth for us, finishing it by instantly cooling it with a gelid breath performed by pulling the water in the air I exhaled the right way to make it cool.

Water bending seems to comprise more of gentle touches, sensitive understanding and smooth and continuous movements that interlock in each other without any delay, loss of speed or sudden movements were one should focus everything in keep the momentum of the water in their side. It would take me months to even start to pull this off in my old body if I had the perception I had today. I had the assistance of a little bit of cheating and life hack but in undeniable I was born talented; be it for genes or karmic destiny inherited from my parents my progress is astounding, especially if one disregard my past memories. And speaking about talent…

I turn to the small ginger completely consumed in her future meal; she was literally drooling for the aromatic smell of fish and looking for it with intensity that make one think that she hasn't eaten in months. All in all she makes quite a silly figure that one wouldn't expect anything especial about. In one morning she made the same progress that took me one month to make, she didn't eve exhaust her life force but merely overstressed her body capacity of releasing it.

Sure, I was four when I started, the stronger one already is when he begins to train in Nen the faster he will progress but this is ridiculous! If this was a manga people would define us protagonists: they would attribute me as 'such talent, much training, so hardworking!' But were they to describe her they would be like 'world destroyer!'.

"Sight…" I walk toward her positioning behind her back; I start to gather moisture in the air and warp it in my hands and bring it against her back: [Hydrotherapy], the concept of healing through water. It is an occidental methodology that attribute therapeutic properties to water that possess healing potential for the human mind, body and spirit. This idea persisted in the modern society and can be easily seen in games that associate water magic with healing.

Through my sight I can perceive the circulation of life energy in the body and observe the alterations brought about in Nana normal inert circulation by her training. An injury to the body will alter and obstruct the smooth circulation of the life force by breaking the homeostasis of the energies that flow in it(incidentally traditional Chinese medicine is focused in balancing the energies in the body to restore and preserve health). The water sigil is related to the concept of flows, forms, cycles, combinations and manipulations. If I use water as a medium between my life force and hers I might be able to manipulate her aura and restore her aura to its normal balance accomplishing spiritual healing, to heal the body through the spirit.

Ever since I discovered, or should I say 'discerned' health aura and how disturbances in it mean some kind of harm to the subject I have tried to classify and discriminate what every disturbance means and use my own aura to try and heal living beings by manipulating their aura.

It is not like I had any problem finding subjects to experience this on either. My yard is a jungle; life and death walk hand on hand. Finding a wounded animal and charming it by sympathizing with it, goad it into letting me help its injuries and infirmities was not difficult and through trial and error I achieved promising results though the act of grabbing and molding other's life energy to move as I want proved to be harder than I expected.

Manipulating someone else's life-force is like trying to holding mist, it is simple too ethereal for me to properly seize and guide so healing other is quite the tiring and frustrating ordeal. I was planning in slacking off for the rest of the day since I expected for us to be too exhausted for anything else but now I remember that some waterbenders had healing powers. Why not give it a try? If I use water as a medium maybe I can mold other's energy more smoothly.

"Feeling better?" "Wow how did you do that?" "Magic." She pouted "You always say that! Will you ever teach me?" "Will you ever stop being a brat?" "What!? Your little…" I almost regret teaching her nen already; if she hadn't caught me red-handed I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. Well, shame on me I guess.

I am impressed despite my cold reply. The healing is so much easier that I almost want to cry to the heavens my achievement. Without delay I gather moisture in my hands and bring it to my head feeling the cool touch of water wash away the pain. It is so soothing that I am half willing to simple lay down and sleep the day away but Nana starved gaze to our lunch make me decide to fill my stomach instead while there is still food.

"Stop whining and go eat." We start to eat our bento, fish and smoothies by the tree's shade, it was a good afternoon but my mood was still sour with the conversation of last night. What were they not telling us exactly? Even Sisifo is withholding info, this is not like her at all.

"Hey, you already ate your fill, leave the rest!" "Pu, don't be miserable. For whom are you keeping it anyway?" "For him!" I say pointing at a bush nearby that started to move causing Nana distress enough to hide behind me. From the brush a big hound of blue fur and red eyes emerged walking animated toward us.

"Easy there boy, your lunch is right here." I point at the three remaining fishes at the overgrow puppy and he promptly went for the treat after a smearing my face with slobber, her prickly tongue taking giggles from me.

"Manu, I thought you had gotten rid of him!" Nana scream at me, scandalized. "Now you are being rude, he never made anything wrong and I have trained her right. Do you want to see?"

I point a finger at him like a gun "Culain!", he look at me and promptly stop eating, raise himself on rear legs and lift his front paw in the air as if surrendering "Bam!" he feint being shot, make a silly sound of distress and fall in the ground, faking being dead. I walk toward him and start to fondle his belly "Good boy, now go eat your lunch!"

"This thing is not a pet you can tame Manu, it is a dangerous monster! Your father was clear about it yet you persist, who knows when it will tour against you!?" "If you are going to call Culain monsters just because he was born different then you have to accept being a monster too!". My incendiary comment came out of my mouth before my good sense could stop me. Seeing the devastated look of Nana face made me immediately remorseful. I wanted nothing more than to take them back but it wouldn't change the fact that it is the truth, for us both.

I can't take them back so I will go on until the end. "We are different from others Nana, it doesn't take a genius to notice. You are the physically strongest child in our village, maybe stronger than most adults and I am not much far behind. The reason you climb to me is because this difference isolate you from other of our age group that are afraid to get hurt by you, even if accidentally. People see us differently because we have qualities that set us apart and even if all people in the village are as kind and accepting as they can I am sure there are others beyond the borders of this closed paradise that might question if people like us are still qualified as human beings. So…so don't call her a monster, she had no saying in how she was born!"

In this magical world the diversity in the fauna and flora are off the chard: from rainbow-tailed-lizards, fruits with tastes and shapes I have never seen before to odd mix of animals I know of in chimera species that make duckbill appear as a mildly normal animal. It isn't treated as a big deal, being part of everyday life for those that have being born in this world but there are few things that make people pause. From times to times there are born among a new brood of any species, even domesticized ones, even human, animals of singular peculiarity.

Most frequently they are simple atavisms, having traits associated with a more brutish time, a 'dire' template. Being more aggressive, growing to be far bigger than other and having a more brutish appearance and behavior like it was feed with steroids from the cradle. But from times to times there are those that have more exotic features or an instinctual grasp of life energy – magical beasts. The common sense in those cases is to put it down regardless of situation since animals like those are what make the wilds such dangerous place for all 'ordinary humans'.

Culain is a blue furred dog of red slitted eyes that was born from one of the bitches the community keep around about two years ago. We have these hounds mainly to inform us if intruders at night since the possibility of a wild animals sneaking around the village at night fishing for an easy meal is far too real duo to our close proximity to the forest. She doesn't have any extraordinary trait besides his coloring, being shaped in the same proportions of his relatives of her breed that resemble wolfs. The only distinctive she have is her abnormal fast grow; she is already more than twice the size of her parents that weren't small to begin with, being a head taller than me and still growing.

As any children I love puppies so when new ones were about to be born I naturally offered myself to take care of the brood and to check on them, thing I was allowed to do thanks to my affinity with animals, despite my young age. That is when I first saw Culain, back then just a small blue ball of energy, and fell in love at first sight. He was already bigger than the other puppies but I didn't paid it much mind since multichromatic hair is relatively common. Since everybody have their own duties mixed with a lack of interest in supervising me and fear of overprotective mama dog Culain grew mostly unmolested during the most vulnerable period of his puppyhood.

Things changed when she grew old enough to start to move around and explore her surroundings, as all young creatures are prone to do. She was discovered by one of the adults and almost killed; just my timely intervention saved her. Things didn't went better after that, this ruckus reached father' ear and I found myself pinned. He was absolutely opposite of what I did and completely unyielding in his posture of terminating small Culain. It was just the fact that I had already moved him out of the village and that he moved out from there when father forced me to take him there that saved Culain.

Considering Sielba great knowledge of fauna and flora, his 'power level' and his posture against in this incident I am pretty sure he was a contract hunter before settling here, someone that specialize in the eradication of dire and magical beasts for a living. The fact that most of his old friends that from times to times pass by have the profile of 'ranger' archetype: from classic Aragorn like ranger to guys that could fit in Toriko world that make a living hunt rare species for gourmet dishes in the great cities also was a hint. There is a good chance that I am right even if he is tight lipped about his past.

"Come here Nana, Culain is no different from any other doggy asides for the color and size." I say as gently as I can, my last flare had upset her almost to the point of tears even if she tried to hire it. I give her the last piece of my meal, inciting her into giving it to Culain. She looks at it uncertain, hesitant as she always is when it comes to dealing with animals but soon she harden herself and walk toward the feasting dog.

A peculiar scene unfold, a petite child anxiously dancing in the tip of her toes waiting by a giant blue dog to finish wolfing down his meal happily waving his until he turn to her. Culain had to look down to see her eye to eye and Nana's eyes bulge in apprehension while he sniff her, there was a moment of stillness between the two until he starts to liking the fat of her meal out of her face from her messy eating with his prickly tongue generating a stream of laugh from Nana.

That did the trick. It seems that she always wanted a pet but her poor luck with all genders of animals dampened her inclination toward this. Finally having a positive interaction with an animal warmed her up to Culain instantly and she soon was testing her boundaries with him, cuddling and petting him much to my delight.

"Well then, can you two stop playing for a moment se we can prepare to leave?" "What, why are going back already? No way, I don't want to go home just yet!" "We are not going home, we will explore." She look exasperated at me "You can't stay out of trouble, can you? If someone discovers that we went so far we will be grounded for life and even then there is no way we can go far and then back before sundown." "Not with that kind of attitude. But you aren't entirely wrong about this: it indeed is impossible for me to carry you there and back fast enough but with a little help – at this Culain barked – we can do so with enough time to spare good two hours of dungeon crawling!"

Nana sighed "I have no option in this do I?" "Nope." "If we are discovered I will push you for the entire fault, do you hear me?!" "So, does that mean that you are as excited as I am for this?" at this her sour grimace converted into a radiant smile "Of course!"


	3. of old and of new

There is this thing about mounting that no one tell you until you actually try to ride an animal. Backs of most creatures weren't really designed to support other creatures on them, they are bony, hard and the fur isn't really a good handle for anyone involved, the muscles in the back are dislodging and the impact of the galloping creature is not only uncomfortable as it run through the body but it also can easily kick you out and under.

Nana was holding for dear life, clearly having second thoughts. I myself was not faring that much better either, even while basically magically glued to my sit.

As previously stated I am an ESPer, someone born with extrasensory perception that allows me to interact with the world in a way not native to humans. Besides the ability to access the records of 'my past life' I have another power. [Synchronization], the ability to empathize with others, sympathize my energy with them and, if I am willing, transfer my life energy to them without risk of compatibility rejection, like a universal blood donor. Putting it simply, it's giving one's own physical strength to somebody else. This isn't just the act of giving my own physical strength though, but also strengthening and supporting the mental and physical strength of the target.

I discovered this gift thanks to my magic training. As much as I wanted to give the middle finger to the laws of physics the idea of dying from life force exhaustion wasn't really trilling so it was safer and more feasible to experience with basics, lessening risks and promising a foothold from where I could start to build my foundation motivated me.

I decided to start with the basics of physical magecraft. After covering the basics into objects the next step was living creatures but to avoid unnecessary risk in case of a magical mishap I decided to try it in another creatures before trying it in me.

As all living things possess their own magical energy that possess a unique signature there will be resistance to foreigner magical energy that don't match, so reinforcing someone else is the hardest. I judged this a good way to training my reinforcement.

When I forced my energy into an unsuspected bird that I captured trying to use structure grasp my senses where invaded by fear, fatigue, distress and hunger instead of the physical structure of the body. I came to my own embracing the little thing with all my love and tenderness, sincerely trying to assuage its pain… and it worked. The strident cries had ceased, the distress abated and it found contentment while I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

This empathy gives off a feedback, like collision detection, of the target's state. Physical and emotional injuries are felt as if they were my own.

Even after learning how to scaling trees by sympathizing the wavelength of my life energy with that of the tree to use the bond as support, much like Gon did at the end of [Hunter X Hunter] to scale the [World Tree Sapling], this travel is been trying. The problem is that the life energy of plants and animals are radically different. Especially in their circulation rhythm: constantly fluctuating, responding to the creature's movements as it instinctively maximizing the performance by increasing the density of aura where it's more needed. Keeping our bond from disrupting while he gallivant around has being a real challenge to my spellcraft skill as I constantly have to respond in kind, readjusting my energy to his.

I can take solacing in the fact we are almost there; I know the forests around home enough to perceive the pattern of its biome despite the bizarre colorful super fauna tendencies. It resembles Atlantic Forest with a tropical to subtropical moist broadleaf forests. West from home the forest take a more dry broadleaf tone; we are going west and the forest is giving way to Mangroves, broad and straight trees are giving way to shrubs, small and crooked trees in muddy soil of saline and brackish water.

Sisifo told me that further ahead, beyond the swamp, is the Land of Rivers. Silly name for a country but again silly names like 'country of shadows' was not that uncommon in ancient times back on earth so the name must at least be accurate. Something like the River Kingdom, I guess. Virgin forests encroached with a net of rivers and watersheds populated by exotic creatures like lizard folk and magic sea serpents.

Anyway, while I direct the path to Culain, not with gesture but through emotional impulses of our physic bond, expressing where I want to go, I decide to try something. Culain respond readily to my demand, running reckless in the forest not bothered at all with the dead end of the riverbank. Nana eyes grow bulged like plates and she start to scream for me to stop.

The reason for her distress is the wide river ahead, the water is mudy enough that we can't actually see anything under the surface but it's obviously deep, such places are favored by animals that grew too large to comfortably move around dense foliage. She is spot on in this case, two creatures large enough to devour a grow man are lazily swimming around the river and a giant alligator with impossible long limbs is hidden by riverbank waiting for a thirsty animal to come close.

They are using [zetsu] to hide but thanks to my new water bending proficiency I don't need to use [en] to perceive them. Through Culain paws I release a pulse of my aura using water as a medium by synchronizing with the elementals in the water, giving me a 3D picture of the riverside. The creatures instantly felt it and reacted but the element of surprise was gone, dodging them would be a casual task.

The aligadog sprinted forward with startling speed; it was as big as a car so the shower of water it generated was really eye catching and loud but it had little in the way of maneuverability so we just had to move to the far side and it trotted on its own weight as it tried to follow us. Stopping was a big no no, so I induced Culain to charge to the river and jump into the water fearlessly; he jumped and the lateral dislocation covered 1/5 of the river with the reinforcement I maintained on his body.

Just before touching water I separated my arms wide then spun them down and under toward my waist, then lifted them up as I serrated my hand into fists creating a platform of ice. After we land I start to spin my arms as if swimming butterfly style to move the water under the improvised ice boat like an escalator so we start to move ahead and gain speed capsizing the momentum of the landing to our advantage.

With another pulse I detected that the two bus sized life forms swimming under the river started to move to intercept us in our course rather than mindlessly chasing us down; interesting his is due to animal instinct or are they truly smart? Well, it doesn't really matter, I have built a lot of momentum so far and we already reached the middle of the river. I raise my arms and in circular motion then bring them together down and to my left side for a moment, uncannily enough I could feel my muscles trembling under the strain as if I was lift far too much for far too long, and then moved them diagonally upward, catapulting our boat airborne.

The creatures sensed it and tried to intercept us, it was quite the sight, the giant barracuda sprinting out of the water but the great weight kept it grounded and we reached the more shallow area safely, although Nana vice like grip on my waist almost broke my focus.

Reaching the other side Culain moved deep in the forest to avoid other animals seeking water until we reached a clearing.

"What the HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed into my ear without any reservations. "It can't be helped, this is the shortest path to the temple and now that I have this ability crossing that river is a piece of cake. The detour would be an hour long any way; do you want to get scolded?"

My nonchalant comment seem to infuriate her even more but then a look of puzzlement on her face. "…does that mean we will have to make our way back for there?"

"Yep." ^_^

"NOOOoooooo!" D:

"Ma, ma, it's not that bad. As long we come back before getting dark when animals are more active it will be fine." ´3´

"Somehow this doesn't comfort me at all!"

"We are almost there anyway so it's kind of late to have regrets; I didn't lie when I said this was a shortcut."

After some more cajoling from my part we manage to proceed but Nana made her mission in life to comply all the way there until we reached the ruins and the sight shut her trap.

An island, almost a rill, encrusted in the middle of the swamp, surrounded by semiaquatic trees, having a far higher ground than other patch of earth that leads me to believe it was deliberate result of human intervention rather than naturally formed by sedimentation. The decline where soil and water meet goes uncannily diagonally up until it becomes flattened earth; in there the crumbing remains of a complex laid as a sepulture.

In the center of the complex of small buildings an exquisite Temple build of moss covered slabs of gray mated stone; the entrance hall was an open air yard with long columns supporting a hoof. Further ahead there is the entrance for what I presume was the communal hall where ceremonies happened. It is the biggest room of the temple of the biggest complex, having a domed roof, the walls are decorated with eroded pictures carved in plates of granite with unintelligible carvings in the border.

The place was really breath taking, I had been in ancient underground cathedral in Italy before, and this place had the same feeling. Like is the border between worlds, an etherealness that one can't make sense of but feel with every pore of the body. But thanks to magic now I can at least glimpse some insight of this place.

"Nana, normally I would teach you [Hatsu] before going to any advance expression of Nen but this is a good opportunity and, from what I noticed, you can handle it." That did the trick, Nana snapped into focus, excitement radiating into violet radiant eyes, the expectation of new things make her body vibrate with happiness. "So, what will be? Will I be able to manipulate water like you did? Maybe earth so we can explore this place?! Or-or create fire, that would be awesome!" Poor child so gullible, I am pretty sure my smile had too many teeth to be kind and by the way she froze and her face became sour she has already catching on.

"Don't need to be this defensive you know? It will be useful in the future, I am sure you will love this technique in time. It is called [ **Gyo** (凝/concentrate)], is a technique used to improve the perception of life energy wherever a Nen user concentrates their **Ren** -amplified aura in their eyes to see clearly the flow of their opponent's aura, and normally is the first advanced application of Nen that is learned."

"Ohh?! That is boring; I got my hopes up for nothing after all. Can't you teach me something cool instead? I promise I will pay you back."

"Stop whining, you are the one that blackmailed me into teaching you in the first place. It's hardly your place to start to comply for something you signed for yourself. And don't make me this face either, I promise you will like it." She looked dejected at my rebuttal but did as told. "Any advice?" she asked "[Gyo] is an advanced expression of [Ren], start by intensifying your aura as normal and then try to concentrate your focus in sharpening your sight, like you are squelching your eyes to see something really distant. Your aura will respond to your will and concentrate in your eyes." "Oky dokiy, intensify aura and focus in seeing far, I can do that in no time!"

As it turned out she really couldn't, but her mule like stubbornness managed to wear down my own. After twenty minutes and two breaks I got fed up with this and intervened, interlocked our hands and by synchronizing our aura fused our sense of touch. Some demonstrations later where she replicated my actions she finally pulled it off, I knew she got it by her awed gasp. Understandable really, my reaction wasn't that different in my first time here.

I found this place while traveling with father in the way back to a hunt, we had caught a good game but the messy end of the stubborn creature left the body mangled, all that blood could attract all sorts of opportunist predators that might follow us home so we made a detour here to properly prepare the body to the travel, draining the blood, turn the skin into improvised bags and rest. I was starting to explore the advanced principles of nen and decided to train Gyo by using it as often as possible in anything I found interesting so in the end it couldn't be helped. When I found such exquisite place I activated almost by second nature.

If opening the nodes in the eyes allow someone to see life energy then [Gyo] is like putting on a magnifying glass, what once was ignore as background information is brought to the forefront with startling details. To begin with it makes no sense to think of it from a scientific standing point of vision. This is nothing like ultraviolet light, the nodes don't exist physically in the gross matter, they won't be found by surgical opening the eye. They didn't actually change the structure of the body when unlocked.

It exists in a more metaphysical way, falling closer to the ancient Greek idea of how sight worked. It is said that witches and magicians in general use magic even to see, that they are the window of the soul and the ancient Egyptians priests sewed them shut to prevent leakage of life-force.

For me the entire place lit with a multi chromatic rainbow of colors, It was as if the veil of mystery that conceal this place sanctity had been lift and it welcomed me to unravel the secrets buried here. For the first time I saw the [dragon's vein/ley line], an imperceptible ghostly bundles of tightly packed streams of energy that serves the same function as the veins and arteries of living creatures to the planet.

This place is a site where ley lines cross; the smaller of the veins flowing from south to north as the wind, a dark violet color stream that run in the ground floor can be seeing through the entire island, and the second bigger stream, flowing from east to west as sun rise, a pallid blue stream made a transversal cut in this hill. They met at the temple, or rather, the temple was built over this cross to concentrate and magnify the power of the ley line. As soon they touch the stone structure the ley line color change to blue and orange respectively and the air becomes much more saturated with mana, then go up in the color spectrum, becomes vermilion red when they meet, at the center of this domed hall; the biggest building of the complex with more or less three floors of height.

Looking closely at the pattern of the mana that saturates the air it becomes clear how freely it move when normally ambient mana stagnate like stale air into houses. This happens because there is no door in the temple itself in the areas where lay line pass. This is no coincidence, if the neighbor structures had been placed differently the flow would not be as it is.

This observation drove me to look closer into the other patterns of the architecture of the temple and the way it intensify the lay line as soon as it enter the structure. I used structure analysis spell into the stone in order to divine anything relevant about it. The stone soaked my spell with the earnest that only an inviting psychic impression could allow, it was clear that this was a place of hospitality and my spell ran like a sonar in the ground, picturing the blues print in my mind. Intricate geometry of interlocking plates with uncanny exactness, the perfect ratio of width to breadth and the meticulous psychic impressions in its accumulated history show that it was made to maximize retention and circulation of the mana buried in the stone, some kind of intricate mix of sacred geometry and feng shui that make this place contain mana and without stagnating it.

The Earth sigil is the Element related to grounding, cultivation of energy and energy embedding so that it has been used to construct building and temples since forever is really convenient.

Worth to note that ever since I saw the ley line I could never really unsee it again, as if my insight score had upgraded and what was concealed became visible. Like a background detail that I always missed but after being noticed became glaring. Each ley line itself range from hundreds to thousands of miles long or more, but most portions of the ley lines are inaccessible, grounded deep into the earth except for specific places like this where it is possible to tap into rare sites where the power of ley lines is concentrated, or where ley lines cross, to increase their power.

"Quite impressive isn't? But this is just the front door; we are here to explore the underground complex."

"In this swamp, How come?"

"This place is old, really old. In the time of construction this area probably wasn't a swamp but the climate changed and then it sunk in the muddy soil, this cathedral is anchored to the dragon's vein so was kept above ground but the rest of the non-essential structure sunk, the neighbor complexes are actually the top of the biggest buildings of this temple."

"Really!? But how would you know that?"

"If you look closely there is no door in any of those houses, just windows, they are high grounded in design. I checked them out and they go underground, whatever magic was used to build this place still protects it and the only place where detritus can be found is around the border of this dome."

"Ho, I hope this turn worthwhile so why don't you show me your treasure stash? It will incentive me!"

"…sure, why not?"

"Really? The super selfish Manu to actually share without complying or treats!? Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" that earned her forehead flick "You are starting to sound like your old man you know? If you keep this up I am going to get really angry."

"Sorry, I will behave, so please show me treasure."

"You are as greedy as him too, fine! But we can't simple carry it back, got it?" Walking to the complex still affixed with the cathedral I lead her toward a series of halls in the second floor. There the third floor semi collapsed so is obstructed. I expand my aura nodes and flare my aura into [ren] and then compress it the best I can with [ten] mental exercise, keep it from expanding making the aura around my body denser, this is an advanced expression of nen that combine ten and ren, [ **Ken** (堅, Fortify)]: compared to [Gyo], which concentrates great amount of the user's aura on a body part, the defensive power of Ken is weaker on any given part of the body but it allows the user to defend from all directions. However, one must be careful not to overuse Ken to avoid running out of aura since it consume aura from 6 to 10 faster than ren depending of the control of the user.

With the body blazing with power I reach toward a bolder stanchioned by the wall and lift it then put it aside revealing a door, Nana gasped in awe. "Come, the wall of this concealed room collapsed so we can enter a room sealed off by the rocks."

"It is pretty dark in there, are you sure?" I reach her hand again and synchronize our auras then once again activate [ren], but this time instead of compressing the aura I let it expand letting my aura extends further than normal, while keeping the mental image of [ten] at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere, [En (圓/ circle)].

Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything in the field of the circle, so moving in the dark in so encumbrance and since Nana can feel my aura as her owns there is no problem for her either. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining to constantly deploy so much aura, but if I take Nana stock as well it will be no problem.

"Your bag of tricks never ends, does it?"

"Jealous much?"

"As if, you will teach me this too after all!"

"I don't know, that Gyo was pretty mediocre."

"I didn't even finish the basics! It's not fair for you to expect me to get it right away, especially under pressure."

"So you admit that the basics are important and defer to my judgment thenceforth?"

"I-I never said that! Ha, you wish to leash me down! I have pride in never listening to anyone but myself."

"This is nothing to be proud about, rather it is quite troublesome for everyone around, especially me so tone it down!" She pulls her tongue, we are in the dark but I can see she do so with [En], in response and I clip it between my nails.

"Ah, noh! I amn sorriy, I repent, pleahse!"

"You better be. Let's go, we wasted enough time."

"HEY TREASURE, TREASURE!"

Reaching the concealed room Nana howled in delight when three chests, one as big as us and two smaller ones were spotted by En together with a small how of idols and a peculiar pile of junk. Reaching for the smallest I secured it under my free arm and guided her outside the room where would be more light.

The way she flex her fingers in anticipation was really villainous. I really, really worry about the kind of adult this child will grow into but her overjoyed face when I opened the chest was really cute.

Inside the copper box a collection of semiprecious gemstones and accessories like rings, bracelets and necklaces I retrieved from the ruins. Their creators didn't have the grasp of iron yet and all metallurgic comprised of bronze for practical purposes and soft metals like gold and silver for ornaments. The other chest have more sturdy tools of bronze and some gold and silver while the biggest one have scrolls that survived time and dampness, being sealed in cylindrical canister and an assortment of other items that survived the test of time.

"Nana, stop fooling around! We came here to explore not to play with pretty stones, you are as bad as your old man when it comes to those. Unfortunate the talent to crafting them seems to have shipped a generation…"

"Gahh, that is an extremely cruel thing to say! Jewels are women best friend you know?"

"No, I don't. My best friend is a blue dog." At this Culain barked in agreement.

"Wait, Am I not your best friend?!"

"You yourself said that your best friend are sparky stones. What is the problem with Culian, are you still biased with him? How cruel! Think about his feeling!" Culain starts whining to Nana with his puppy eyes at 110%.

"N-no, I love you Culain, you are my best friend too." Culain enthusiastically respond by liking her face while a store the Jew stones in the chest once more and put it back into the secret stash.

"No more time for chat, let's go!"

"Osu!/bark!"

"Not you Culain, you will stay here and watch out for trouble." His ears suddenly flattened in his skull as he sulked and whined but dutifully walked back to the main entrance, leaving with a final pat from Nana.

After this we went back out and reach for the south wing of the temple. The north and west wing had already been ransacked by me through the months of exploration. We reached one of the narrow windows and slipped down good seven meters down. From there I used En to guide us in the ruins. Thanks to Nana Mammon reserves we were able to cover ground far more quickly since I didn't need to passé myself although the stress of this technique put a heavy burden on the body even as we both sustained it while I shaped it.

This area seems to have been dedicated to stock in the upper floor with the lower quarters used as lodging. There was most rubbish that eroded with time but there were a few things that withstood the test of time. Even when bones have turned to dust by now, some small idols of animals, naked people and tools keep their shape. I can't assert the material they are made of since [En] perception is black and white but some have quite smooth polished texture.

We proceeded and found something like a workshop, a room comprised of long hall with stones tables and remains of furnace. Most of what remains are copper and bronze part of tools like picks and hammer heads but I found small samples of silver and gold and a rare treasure there too. To be precise the item I talk about is completely ordinary, a bronze short sword. It's well polished and elegant with a minimalistic decorated handle. What is special about it is the aura infused into it that preserved the blade as if it was completed yesterday, that is a first.

I know by way of fiction tropes that there are two ways to store or place magical energy outside the body: quickly but temporarily or slowly and permanently. In theory there are 'geniuses' that can use Aura manipulation abilities without being conscious aware about it but this is proof that the theory may be true. In the moment of creation the blacksmith was so single-minded focused in his task that he infused his aura in the item; a testament of his expertise and dedication to his craft.

[Shu](周, Enfold) an advanced application of [Ten]. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of its own body, allowing the user to use other Nen principles in it which would strengthen and protect the object like the way aura strengthens and protects their body. This technique allows making solitaire cards as sharp and as hard as metal knives or alter their trajectories while airborne.

The fact there is a heavy emotional aspect when dealing with nen and that the compatibility, and consequently effectiveness, with different objects fluctuate depending of the emotional attachment it is plausible that the blacksmith toke enough pride and joy in his craft that made such feat easier to pull off.

After some time we were sufficiently exhausted that staying there was no longer viable and had to head back with our ill gains. Beside the sculptures and some loose metal items there was some ornaments that survived. I had to scale Nana up since there was no holding to reach the window. Simple synchronizing my aura with the mana infused in the stone I was able to glue myself to the wall and carry her there; definitely trying earth bending next!

After landing we silently deposited our spoil in the treasure room. Nana was staggering all the way out. Really, this must have being more tiring to Nana than I thought, she learned Ren just today as we reach the entrance I decided to check her.

"Want to take a nap before going back?"

"Nahh, I am fine, but I want to go back now."

"That is good to hear. You children **are** far from home." a third voice intersected in our chat and we turn to where it comes from. Sited in the rock by the plaza in front of the temple, with Culain cuddling by his side is resting a tall figure. Bald head and severe features and austere eyes, he is wearing simple robes with chinese shoes. For someone as restrained as Aishi his open disapproval might as well have being a spanking. "Crap".

Basics of conceptual magic [PHYSICAL MAGECRAFT]:

[Structural Grasp], understand the structure and design of objects as if viewing a blueprint.

[Reinforcement], the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring magical energy with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit, success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with magical energy, since it is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete failure will be received as a poison. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague.

[Alteration], the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Projection, that give an object a property or effect that it originally didn't have.

[Gradation Air/Projection], spell that materializes objects through the shaping of magical energy in accordance to the caster's imagination that slowly fades away after being created, the better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon.


End file.
